


先上車再說

by mizer29



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Thor (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Thor (Marvel), Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizer29/pseuds/mizer29
Summary: 基錘ABO 設定下先上車後補票的故事，社會人LOKI X 大學生THOR一個突如期來的發情期被搞大肚子的THOR應該如何是好？





	先上車再說

「真的、嗯⋯会怀上⋯⋯」被男人压在床上的Thor张开双脚接受对方越来越重的抽插，处于发情期的他知道身体有多么容易受孕，Omega的本能想让对方射进来，但仅存的理智却想让Alpha拔出去。突如其来的发情期让他被陌生的男人强上了，刚成年的Omega信息素还不稳定，加上之前的一直使用的抑制剂，引发在这次长达五天的发情期里被强壮的Alpha不断内射，不知道自己在第一天就中大奖的Thor根本来不及吃避孕药，已经受孕的卵子在子宫里着床分裂，浸泡在Alpha的精液里成长。

「嗯啊⋯」当胀大的结卡在生殖腔里，Thor呻吟着抽噎，无法阻止对方在他体内成结射精，他的手抵住男人结实的胸膛，Alpha漫长的射精开始了，粗长的阴茎抵在子宫口上，把浓浓的子种液射进去。

「⋯别、呜⋯⋯射在里面⋯⋯」被操了好几天的Omega软软地抗拒着，小腹已经被精液弄得鼓胀起来，还不想怀孕的他无处可逃地接受再一次的灌精。

「怀了就生下来。」名为Loki的男人手掌摸上Omega的腹部，仿如怀孕三个月的肚皮，里面满满都是他的精液。

Thor流着眼泪接受对方像是要让他怀孕一般的内射，打颤的双脚却违反他意愿地缠上男人的腰。

*

经过在性爱假期般的五天，Thor趁机从Loki家里偷走时，他几乎站不起来。虽然在离开后的第一时间吃下事后避孕药，但对于已在他肚子里稳稳扎根的胎儿根本起不了作用，他坐在厕所上羞耻地把Loki离开他前塞进后穴里的塞子拔出来，储存在里面大量的精液像水柱般被排出来，看起来对方真的想让他怀孕。

把这场荒唐的性事抛诸脑后的Thor在三个月后的孕吐和显怀之后，不可置信地看着验孕棒上的两条红条，刺痛着眼睛的颜色和掌心下突出不只一点点的肚子。

证实怀上双胞胎的Thor看着手上的超声波照片，两个鲜活的生命在黑白色的打印品上显得多么的美好。

在联络上Loki和一番交涉后，他同意暂时成为Loki的情人，对方也不介意拥有两个可爱金色头发或是蓝眼睛的孩子，他们都同意不想把关系进展得太快，成为情人大概是现在最适合的关系。

在知道怀孕之后，Thor不得不停下他的足球队活动，他的孩子大概受不了太激烈的运动，除了他和Loki的床上运动。进入安定期后的Thor，受到孕期的激素和信息素的影响，两人在床上的合拍程度倒是好得难以想像，像是要补回空白的三个月，Alpha拼命地把他的信息素注入Thor的身体里，用最原始又有效的方法，本来不太平坦的肚子也在Alpha日夜的灌溉下迅速鼓起来。

现在站在料理台前，正接受Alpha早晨照顾的Thor，单脚站住，另一只长腿绕上对方的腰部，用湿软的肉穴吞下Loki规格以上的阴茎。

「好⋯嗯⋯⋯好粗⋯⋯」咬住自己拳头的Thor垂下眼帘在早餐时间吃下Loki勃起的大家伙。单手撑着料理台，一手扶正阴茎的Loki慢慢把自己埋进Omega柔软的身体里，Thor金色的睫毛在眼前扇动着，他忍不住张嘴吻上对方泛红的嘴唇。

孕期里长了不少肉的Thor，胸部和屁股都长大不少，原本健壮的肌肉，现在都变成软软的手感，但这并没有阻止Loki对Thor身体的著迷，不同于寻常的Omega，早在酒吧里看到Thor的第一眼就让他想征服对方，直到闻到颈后被他勾引出来的甜美气息，Loki就知道他必须把这个诱人的Omega据为己有。

Loki和Thor一边交换着吻，一边把自己的大家伙喂给Thor，胀大的阴茎撑开窄小的肉穴。 Thor的胸部同时被对方揉捏，变软变大的胸肌在手掌里按压着。

「真棒。」Loki放开被自己亲吻得缺氧的Thor，转为吻上对方的脸颊，下半身缓慢地抽动起来，让怀孕期间湿软的甬道完全容纳下他的粗大。

手臂圈着Loki的Thor感受着被插入后的胀满感，他低头没看到两人连在一起的地方，倒是看见越来越大的肚子，怀着双胞胎的孕腹卡在两人中间，他却不能自拔地爱上和Loki做爱的感觉。

「⋯快⋯啊⋯⋯顶到他们⋯⋯」Thor不禁担心还在插进来的阴茎，他因怀孕变浅的肉穴已经被撑得好满，四个半月的肚腹圆圆地抵上Loki结实的腹部。

「没事。」Loki抓住Thor的臀肉狠狠地撞上去，他知道对方的极限，要完全吃进他的大肉棒还是绰绰有余。被一下子填满的Thor扶上肚子仰起头呻吟，甜蜜的信息素在厨房里散发开来，他感觉快要被Alpha顶进生殖腔里。

被紧紧夹住的Loki也不好受，他捏上弹性十足的屁股肉就开始摆动起腰。霸道的Alpha信息素和Omega的混合在一起，温暖的甬道吸吮着粗硬的阴茎，Loki埋在Thor的颈边咬上对方敏感的软肉，下半却不留余力地撞进他Omega的身体里。

「⋯慢、嗄⋯⋯慢点⋯⋯」抱紧Loki肩膀的Thor被顶得一颤一颤，肉穴贪心地含住不断进出的肉柱，每每像是要掉出来时，Loki又迅速地插回去，被操开的内壁牢记着对方的形状。

「要多慢？」Loki压上对方，故意让Thor深深吞下自己的大家伙，咬上对方发红的耳朵，在耳边吐出湿热的吐息，抓住被屈起来的长腿靠在他身旁，一下又一下地小幅度顶进已经渗出水的肉穴。

Thor想要躲开来，但灵活的舌头没放过他的耳朵，收缩得更厉害的甬道把里面的阴茎吸住，Thor能感受到埋在里面凶猛的形状，他睁开蓝色的眼睛就撞进对方像片森林般的绿色瞳孔，里面饱含着对自己的渴求。没回答Loki的问题，Thor扶上对方的后颈，把他拉过来再次亲吻。

把Thor困在自己和料理台中间，热切地亲吻着甜美刚成熟的Omega，Thor怀孕后的信息素混入了甜蜜的果香，像要被人采摘般渗出熟透的味道，而Loki正是让他结果的原因。为此感到满意的Alpha用胀大的阴茎有节奏地插入，把同样动情的Thor压在料理台上，鼓起的孕肚夹在中间被Loki不时撞到。

「已经藏不住了。」Loki的手掌抚上Thor隆起不只一点的腹部，现在连对方穿着衣服时也能轻易被看出来，上次和Thor一起产检时，第一次听到胎儿心跳和在萤幕上看到的影像也让Loki又惊又喜，他紧紧握住孕夫的手，不能置信地瞪大眼睛，几乎要哭出来一样的表情。没想到才经过几个星期，Thor的肚子就变得更加显眼，医生也说孩子比之前要长得更好。

不同于Loki手上的动作，他的阴茎大幅度又有力地插进Omega的肉穴里，月份不大又进入安定期里的Thor总让他想好好欺负又疼爱。天生比普通Omea更窄小的后穴容纳进对方粗壮的性器，长得不太像典型Omega的Thor，在分化完成后，激素比一般人少，导致他的体格和发情期都不同寻常。当日为球赛烦心而忘记吃药的他却这么轻易就怀上Loki的孩子，短暂的相处下来，表面冷清的Alpha却还是对他和孩子的事非常关注。

快要被顶进肚子里的Thor，伸手到身后撑住身体，弓起腰仰起头呻吟，Loki总是故意压上他的敏感点，用他喜欢的速度和深度干着他。

「你说他们会听到吗？」Loki意有所指地抚摸着Thor的孕肚，胎儿们的听觉很早就开始发展，说不定已经能听到爸爸在爹地身下发出的舒服声音。

「⋯闭⋯⋯嗯、闭嘴⋯⋯」耳朵泛红的Thor咬着自己的手臂吞下声音，这么一说让他感到羞怯，但收缩的内壁拼命地夹紧Loki不停抽插的大肉棒。

Loki看着不好意思的Omega，一手托住Thor的屁股让他坐在料理台上，把他的腿往两边大大的分开来，露出勃起的性器下被自己插入的小穴，被撑得大大的穴口勉强含住粗壮的柱身，上面沾住透明的体液，因为视觉享受而胀得更硬的阴茎把Thor逼出一声带着哭腔的呻吟，被撑得更满、眼角带泪的孕夫不满地盯着他。

Loki不甚在意地笑笑，把Thor的长腿围住自己的腰际，两手撑在对方身旁，在孕夫身上摆动起身体，用越发粗硬的阴茎有力地插进湿透的肉穴里，沉甸甸的卵袋拍打在越发翘挺的臀肉上，厨房里传出令人脸红心跳的啪啪声和水声。

Thor尽量张开腿抱住Loki，任由Alpha的大肉棒侵犯他怀孕期的肉穴，Loki小心翼翼地避免他的肚子被压到，下半身却狠狠地进入他。同样享用的Thor用脚根抵上对方的后腰，在对方拔出后鼓励他插回去。

「Thor、Thor⋯」Loki贴在Thor颈边粗喘着叫住他的名字，Omega的身体美好得令人疯狂，他在还没有被标记的腺体上轻咬着，在两人都未同意之前，他还没有正式标记他。

Thor眯起眼把嘴唇贴上对方，让再多的说话和呻吟都换成接吻，他卷起脚趾达到高潮时，Loki几乎同时埋进他身体里开始射精。不会成结的阴茎大大减轻Omega的负担，温热的体液涌进Thor的肉穴，他用脚缠住对方的后腰不让他拔出来，让浓厚的精液灌满窄小的甬道，两人细细的亲吻对方的嘴唇，享受着高潮的快感。

当半软的阴茎退出来时，Thor按上肚子低声呻吟，Loki抽过纸巾细心替自己和对方擦干净身上的浊液。 Thor撑住后腰从料理台上下来，被操得腿软的他几乎站不住，他扶上靠过来的Loki，满满射在身边里的精液溢出来，顺着大腿根流下来，「你等会能开车送我到大学？」

「好的。」Loki温暖的掌心贴在腹底上，Alpha和Omega的同居生活才开始没多久。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡的話就點Kudos 或是留個感想=)


End file.
